Sunny Side: The Unborn Ostrich
by wildkrattsfan
Summary: Hi guys I'm back with a new story. The Kratt brothers and Patricia are off to find a new creature adventure. They literally stumble upon an ostrich egg and enjoys finding more about them. While Gourmand has other plans
1. Chapter 1

Chris, Martin, and Patricia were in the African Savannah. "So what kinda cool creature we are going to find today?" Martin said. "We'll let destiny decide that!" Chris said.  
Suddenly Martin trip. Chris and Patricia stop. "Hey bro, are you alright?" Chris asked. "Yeah, are you alright?" Patricia asked too.  
"I'm better than alright!" Martin answered. Chris and Patricia looked at each other in confusion. "Look! I found some eggs! I'm just glad didn't land one top of them!" Martin said pointing to them eggs next to him. "What kinda creature is inside egg?" Patricia ask. "Well let's see..." Chris said, observing the eggs. "I think it's a-" Chris was cut off. "Ow!" Martin yelled. "What is it?" Patricia asked him. "Something is pecking me!" Martin looked. Martin said "Oh! It's a-"  
"OSTRICH!" Chris exclaimed, "The eggs are ostrich eggs!"  
"And that's the animal pecking my head," Martin said,"He must be father of these eggs! Hey! I'm going to name you Pecker!"  
"And how about the eggs?" Patricia asked. "Not sure." Martin replied as stood up. "Well at least name one." she said. "Hmm...well I need something special to happen." Martin said.  
"Like what?" Chris ask as if nothing special will happen in the logical reasoning world. "Dunno. But something will happen!" he said certainly, "It always do!"  
"Yeah right!" Chris said. "How about a creature rescue?" Martin said. "Okay. Maybe one exception!" Chris said.  
"Okay so, what do we do now?" Patricia said. "Dunno!" They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Patricia rolled here eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for not posting a chapter. Well heres the new chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts. (These things are annoying. right?) I only own Patricia. **

* * *

Pecker seemed to starting be alerted by something, something that is not good. They felt him panicking. "What's wrong with him?" Patricia asked.  
"Don't know," Chris said,"But whatever it is it's not good."  
They saw Pecker sitting on they ground and form into a tight ball. "Oh-uh!" Martin said, "We better hide too. Over there! Behind they big boulder!"  
They all ran behind they boulder. And they watch as they saw what's was making pecker worried. It's was a lion! They kept watching as the lion crept closer and closer to Pecker.  
The lion came to close that Pecker jumped to his feet and started to run. They watch amazed by the speed of the ostrich.  
"Speedometer!" Chris yelled. Martin took out they speedometer and held pointing at Pecker. "Wow! An ostrich can run as fast as 43 miles per hour!" Chris said in amazement. "Making the ostrich they worlds most fastest bird on two legs!" Patricia added.  
They kept watching behind the rock. The loin was slowing down. Pecker is too fast! Then the loin stop and finally gave up. Chris, Martin, and Patricia jump up in joy. "Yay! Her did it!" They yelled. They were so filled with joy Chris hugged Patricia!  
"Um... Chris?" she said pointing at what Chris was doing. Chris looked down. He let go of her and blushed, "Um...yeah. Sorry." her said embarrassingly.  
"Hey, let's tell Aviva to make ostrich creature disc!" Martin said. "Oh yeah!" Chris said. He took out his creature pod and called Aviva. "Hey Aviva!" Hey said. "What's going, Chris?" she said.  
"We were wondering if you make us ostrich power disc for our creature power suit!" Martin said with excitement. "Well, I guess I could modify the road runner disc." she said. "Great!" Chris said.  
"Hey guys!" Patricia called out. Chris and Martin went over were Patricia was. "What's wrong?" Chris asked. Patricia pointed to the egg nest. There used to be three eggs now there's only two eggs.  
"What happen?!" Martin asked. Patricia shrugged. "Look! Footprints!" Chris pointed at the ground where there are freshly made tracks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris, Martin, and Patricia followed the tracks. Then tracks led to a large bush. They carefully and quietly pushed away the leaves and saw no other than Gourmand.  
"Well, what a surprise." Chris said in a low voice in obvious sarcasm. "Who's that?" Patricia ask.  
"That's Gourmand." Martin pointed to him, "He makes food out of rare and endangered animals."  
That's so mean! Wait! Isn't that's against the law?"  
"Yup! That's why it's up to the Wild Kratts to stop him!" Martin said out loud while he suddenly stood up.  
"Shhhhh!" Chris and Patricia trying to shush him and pulled him back down to the bush. Gourmand turned around. "Stay down and be very quiet!" Chris said quietly and looked at Martin. Martin smiled innocently and shrugged. Chris rolled his eyes.  
Gourmand slowly walked toward the bush they were hiding at. Then he stop. He turned he his head to the right. No one was there. He turned his head to the left. No one was there, either. He shrugged and went back to work. "Oh! I'm gonna make the best sunnyside ostrich eggs in the world!" Gourmand sang.  
"That's it!" Martin said in the quietest voice he possibly could do, "I'll name that's egg Sunnyside!"  
"Do you think it's the right time to start naming things?!" Chris said.  
"Um...probably?"  
"Probably? Probably?!" Chris said in a louder voice. "Shush, you guys!" Patricia said. "Hold on, sweetheart!" Chris said. "Did you just call me sweetheart?!" Patricia ask in a louder voice. But they ignore her. "Hey I was just making a name for that egg. What's the problem with you?" Martin said. "What's the problem?! I don't have a problem; except for you and your ridiculous way of naming animals!" Chris argued.  
"Ridiculous?! It's not ridiculous. I consider it to be very creative!"  
"Well, I consider it's annoying!"  
"Annoying?! That's the only comeback you have!"  
"No I don't! I have plenty of comebacks!"  
"Like what?!"  
Patricia just watch the bros argue on and on. Then she saw that Gourmand had heard them arguing and walking straight towards them!  
"Um...guys?!" Patricia said trying to warn them. But once again they didn't listen and kept on arguing.  
"GUYS!" She yelled. "What?!" they both said turning their heads. Patricia pointed to Gourmand. "Oh-uh!" they said. "Well look what we have here." Gourmand said, "Looks like you two have gotten yourselves a Purple Plum!"  
"A Purple Plum?! Who are you calling a purple plum?!" Patricia growled. "Relax, Patricia." Chris said.  
"Are you two...er...three are going to stop my plans, aren't you?" Gourmand said. "That's right!" Martin said. "Not if I can help it!" Gourmand said as he took out his sticky dough and started throwimg at them. "RUN!" Martin yelled as he started ro run. Then Chris followed, then Patricia.  
Then Gourmand throw the dough at Patricia and the dough wrapped around her legs causing her to fall to to the ground. When she tried to get up another piece of sticky dough went around her arms.  
Chris turned around and saw Patricia needed help. Chris turned around and tried to help Patricia but a piecw of dough got his arms then another one around his legs. He was now stuck too!  
Martin turned around and saw Chris and Patricia needed help. "Martin!" Chris yelled, "Got to the Tortuga and get help!" "But-" Martin was interrupted. "No buts! Now!" Chris demanded. "Okay, bro I will come back as soon as possible!" Martin yelled to his brother. He ran to the direction where the Tortuga was.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Thanks! :) :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Er...Yeah I have no excuse**

**Disclaimer**: **i do not own Wild Kratts :(**

* * *

Martin finally reach the Tortuga HQ. He was so exhausted he dropped to the floor.  
"Martin!" Aviva said in surprised. "What happen?" Koki asked. Martin slowly got up. He blurted out, "Chrisandpatriciaarecapturedbygourmandandgourmandgotsunnysideandgoingtomakeasunnysidestyleegg!"  
"What?!" everyone said. They didn't seem to understand a word he said. "Aviva is the ostrich creature power disc ready?" Martin ask. "Almost!" Aviva said, "Just putting the finishing touches."  
"Well, hurry up. I am going to need it!" Martin said.  
"What's the rush?" Koki asked. Trying to catch his breath. He finally said, "Gourmand has Chris and Patricia trapped!"  
"What?!" They all exclaimed.  
"Yeah! And that's not all!" he continued, "He is going to make Sunny side style eggs using ostrich eggs!"  
"That explains why you are in a rush!" Jimmy said.  
"Done!" Aviva exclaimed. "Thank goodness!" Martin said in relief. Aviva handed him the disc. Martin grabbed his creature power suit and rushed of to rescue Chris and Patricia.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Chris and Patricia's nightmare meaning being kidnapped by Gourmand and about see a horrible front row seat tickets to see Gourmand making sunny side style eggs.  
"Why would you sunny side style eggs?!" Patricia yelled out. Chris and Patricia were leaning back on a tree, stuck in Gourmand's sticky dough.  
"Um…yeah?" Gourmand said uncertainly.  
"That sounds disgusting!" Patricia exclaimed. (I mean really some of what Gourmand makes sounds disgusting! Like Raptor Wings, Hummingbird eggs dipped in chocolate sauce, and other stuff. It's really gross!)  
"Well you certainly don't know what true talent is!" Gourmand said. Patricia leaned back and sighed. She looked at Chris and gave him the "what is wrong with him?" look. Chris shrugged.  
_I hope Martin comes here before Gourmand cooks the ostrich eggs, _Chris thought, _If not we have to do something to stop him._  
He scooted over a little to Patricia. He whispered to her ear, "We have to do something before he cooks those eggs!"  
Patricia was surprised. She tried to wiped her ear with her shoulder. She looked at Chris and thought she may have broke his feelings.  
"Um...sorry Chris, but you did got a little to close to me." She smiled. The words "a little to close to me" seemed kinda strange and weird to Chris.  
"Um...yeah. Sorry, Cookie." she said looking down.  
"Cookie?" Chris asked.  
"Oh yeah. That's a nickname I made for you." Patricia said with a smile. Though the only nickname other for Chris is Chris itself and CK the nickname Aviva gave him. It was kinda awkward for someone to call him such a name as "Cookie".  
"Do you like it?" Patricia asked, hoping that Chris would let her call him Cookie.  
"Um...yeah?" he said. He was unsure if he could let Patricia call him "Cookie". But it was a personal name that Patricia gave him so why not? He just hoped that not one else would call him that. He looked at Patricia and said with totally certainly, "Yeah. Sure you can call me that!"  
Patricia smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**WKF: I just found out that sunnyside is actually spelled Sunny Side so sorry for the mistake!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WK unfortunatly :(**

* * *

Martin was still trying to find Pecker to activate his creature power suit. But Pecker was nowhere to be seen.

"How come I don't see Pecker anywhere?!" he said looking Pecker. He didn't watch were he was going and tripped over another rock! He open an eye and saw two skinny legs with three toes. Then he felt something pecking on his head. He knew it was Pecker. He got up and for it was Pecker.

"Oh! Hi Pecker! I was lookin' for you!" Martin said in joy. He took out the ostrich creature power disc that Aviva gave to him.

"Hey, you don't mind if I use you for activation?" Martin asked as if the ostrich would respond.

Pecker looked at him and then started to peck him on the nose.

"Ow! I'll take that as a yes." Martin said. He inserted the disc into his CPS. He press the button and said, "Activate creature power suit!"

A flash of blue came and when it disappeared Martin was standing there in a blue ostrich suit.

"Oh yeah!" Martin said in exciment. He looked down at his creature pod. He called Koki and her face appeared in the screen of his creature pod.

"Hey, Koki can you give me a location on where Chris and Patricia are being held." Martin said.

"Sure! Here it is," she said looking through her computer, "Their exactly at longitude 40 degrees west and latitude 10 degrees south."

"Okay! Thanks, Koki!" Martin said.

"No problem! And hurry before Gourmand cooks the egg!" Koki said.

"Sure! Got all under my wing! Get it? Wing? Ostriches have wings! But they don't use for flying but still!" Martin said trying to make a joke. Koki seemed unimpressed by the joke and rolled her eyes

"Well hurry up and save them!"

"Who?"

"All of them! The ostrich egg and Chris and Patricia!"

"Right! Gotta run!"

Martin ended the call.

"Okay, Pecker let's go save your egg!" Martin talked to the ostrich. Pecker gave him a confused look.

"You know Sunny Side, the unborn ostrich?" He tried to remind him, "Your missing egg?"

Pecker gave a nod as if he understood him. They both started running

"Okay then let's run! To the Chris and Patricia rescue!" Martin yelled. Pecker squawked at him.

"Right, right! And to the Sunny Side rescue! Got it!"

* * *

Meanwhile back with Gourmand. There seem to be a bit of a problem.

"Dang it!" Gourmand yelled at his stove, "Why doesn't this pan heating up?!"

"Did you check if it was on?" Patricia recommended.

"No thank you! I don't need your help!" Gourmand said.

"Fine! Suit yourself!" Patricia said, "I was only trying to help!"

Gourmand thought about it. He looked at his stove to check if it was on. To his surprised it wasn't. He pressed the button and the pan was starting to heat up.

"Finally!" he yelled in joy.

"Told ya!" Patricia said.

"Whatever!" Gourmand rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Patricia said in satisfaction.

He pulled out the ostrich egg.

"Oh no!" Chris and Patricia yelled.

Gourmand was about to cook the ostrich egg!

* * *

**Dun dun duuun! (*dramatic music* lol I think that's Beethoven 5th symthothy or something else. Whatever!)**

**WKF: Have a happy holiday! :) Merry Christmas and happy New Year! (I'm just repeating myself! :P) (guess what i got for x-mas?! A Mac book pro! Yeah! Tho I wanted a Mac book air but its still a Mac book!) okay bye! (Okay I'm talking too much! Ain't I?)**


End file.
